


Horneando un desastre

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de GoldenOuryuuWooly [8]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“¡Zeno, estamos haciendo una tarta para el cumpleaños de Yoon! Yoon no se merece un pastel precocinado.” Le dijo ella, sacándole la lengua. “¡Se merece un pastel casero!”</p>
<p>Traducción de "Baking a Mess" de GoldenOuryuuWooly<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4106470</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horneando un desastre

**Author's Note:**

“¡Esta no es la forma de hacer un pastel, Zeno!”

“¡Bueno, si la señorita está tan segura de eso puede hacerlo por si misma!”

Zeno extendió el cuenco hacia ella, con un ceño fruncido malhumorado en su rostro mientras Yona se acercaba, agarrándolo rápidamente. Ella lo dejó en la encimera, cogiendo el pastel precocinado que él había sacado de la parte posterior de la despensa y devolviéndolo al estante, sacando harina para pasteles y vainilla en su lugar. Zeno la observó mientras colocaba los diversos ingredientes que sacaba en la encimera, girándose hacia él con los brazos cruzados.

“¡Zeno, estamos haciendo una tarta para el cumpleaños de Yoon! Yoon no se merece un pastel precocinado.” Le dijo ella, sacándole la lengua. “¡Se merece un pastel casero!”

“¡Zeno cree que la señorita está siendo absurda, no serías capaz de notar la diferencia!” Replicó, mirando con incertidumbre la lista de ingredientes que la chica había colocado en la encimera. “¿Dónde está el libro de cocina de la señorita?”

“¡Me sé la receta de memoria!” Afirmó ella, apoyándose en la encimera a la vez que cogía rápidamente la cuchara, removiendo vigorosamente. Yona hizo una mueca cuando la harina comenzó salirse del cuenco, cubriendo a su amigo con una ligera capa de blanco.

“Zeno aún no cree que esto huela tan bien como el pastel de confites que él iba a hacer.” La advirtió, viendo como Yona ponía los ojos en blanco y le arrebataba el cuenco.

“¡Va a saber y va a verse mucho mejor!” Le dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras continuaba añadiendo los ingredientes, teniendo cuidado de mantener un ojo sobre Zeno. “¡Zeno no te atrevas a añadir esos confites!”

“¡Pero Zeno cree-!”

“¡No!”

Ella trató de arrebatarle el recipiente, el rubio lo sostuvo muy por encima de su cabeza, justo fuera del alcance de Yona. Ella resopló y saltó, agarrando fácilmente el recipiente, tirando de él hacia delante. Por supuesto, se olvidó de que la mano de Zeno aún lo estaba sosteniendo, y tiró también de él, el rubio gritó con sorpresa cuando tropezó encima de ella, los dos estuvieron a punto de derramar el contenido de los recipientes y de caerse completamente.

“¡La señorita es tan atrevida!” Bromeó Zeno, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que Yona le soltaba, su cabeza roja le golpeó en el brazo. “¡Ay! ¡Zeno estaba bromeando, bromeando!”

“¡Eres tan malo como Hak!” Le dijo, jadeando ligeramente.

“Zeno no cree eso.”

Yona le ignoró, devolviendo su atención al cuenco, para continuar añadiendo cada ingrediente y removiéndolo. Zeno siguió observándola, apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre la fría superficie de la encimera mientras trataba de memorizar las cantidades exactas que la niña usaba de cada ingrediente.

Se dio cuenta de que era inútil.

“Precalienta el horno, Zeno.” Le dijo Yona después de un rato, girándose para buscar un molde para hornear. “Uhm, creo que tiene que estar a veinticuatro, pero podría estar equivocada…”

“La señorita no suele equivocarse nunca.” Afirmó, girándose rápidamente hacia el horno, presionando los botones suficientes para conseguir la temperatura adecuada que le había solicitado Yona. Él se echó hacia atrás, estirando los brazos a la vez que Yona añadía la mezcla al molde, tarareando en voz baja para sí misma.

“Maldición, he hecho demasiado…”

“¡Eso está bien!” Exclamó Zeno, sonriendo ampliamente. “¡Podemos añadirle confites a esto y hacer pequeños mini bizcochos!”

“¿Qué te pasa a ti con los confites?”

“Zeno cree que los confites se ven lindos, ¿eso está mal?”

“¡No vas añadirle confites a esto!”

“¡Y Zeno dice que deberías!”

“¡No, tú no- Dame eso!”

Ella trató de apoderarse de ello de nuevo, Zeno custodió el rociador de confites con su vida, sosteniéndole más allá de donde la chica podía llegar. Yona intentó todas las técnicas que sabía, los dos pelearon por los confites sin pensarlo mucho, Zeno dio un paso atrás para evitar la ira de la joven. Inconscientemente puso la mano en la encimera para estabilizarse, golpeando el molde a la vez que se inclinaba hacia atrás un poco más, Yona le gritó en estado de shock.

A Zeno le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que su mano estaba cubierta de masa, trató de quitársela agitando la mano rápidamente, salpicándola por todas partes.

“¡Zeno para!”

“¿Eh? ¡Zeno está tratando de quitarse esto!”

“¡Lo estás esparciendo por todas partes!” Le dijo Yona, agarrándole la mano y haciéndole parar, tirando de él hacia el fregadero. “Mira, lo tienes en tu ropa y en el pelo… ¡¿Cómo has conseguido ponértelo hasta en el pelo?!”

Ella encendió el grifo, haciendo que él metiera la mano debajo de él, se giró rápidamente tratando de rescatar la masa, suspirando pesadamente. “Bueno, menos mal que teníamos extra…”

“No, Zeno está seguro de que ese también se ha caído por culpa de la señorita.”

“¡¿Qué?!”

Yona se dio la vuelta, mirando en estado de shock como el cuenco con la masa restante estaba derramado sobre el mostrador. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el agua que corría del grifo era el único sonido que llenaba la cocina.

“¿Deberíamos… simplemente… comprarle un pastel en su lugar…?” Le preguntó Yona, con la voz llena de derrota a la vez que el horno pitaba, avisándoles de que había llegado a la temperatura deseada.

“Zeno cree que eso será lo mejor…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña traducción.  
> Nos vemos pronto en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
